The present invention relates to a new and improved switch control assembly and more specifically to a switch control assembly which may be located in a vehicle instrument panel.
A known switch control assembly includes a housing which is connected with a vehicle instrument panel and encloses a switch assembly. An actuator member is connected with the switch assembly and is rotatable to energize vehicle parking lights, headlights and fog lights. A latch assembly is provided to retain the housing in the instrument panel.
When the switch assembly is to be removed from the instrument panel, the actuator member is pulled axially outward from the housing. A tool, such as a screwdriver, is then inserted into an access opening in the actuator member to release the actuator member for disconnection from the switch assembly. Once the actuator member has been disconnected from the switch assembly, a slot formed in the housing and which was previously covered by the actuator member, is exposed. A tool, such as a screwdriver, is inserted into the slot to actuate the latch assembly to a release condition.
Once the latch assembly has been actuated to a release condition, force must be applied to the housing to withdraw the housing from the instrument panel. The force required to withdraw the housing from the instrument panel may be applied to the housing by the tool which extends through the slot to actuate the latch assembly and/or by other tools. However, the tool which extends through the slot to actuate the latch assembly must continue to extend through the slot to hold the latch assembly in a disengaged condition during removal of the housing from the instrument panel.